


Порознь

by Tenar30



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenar30/pseuds/Tenar30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роза в 1913 году. Очень короткое AU к ‘Human Nature’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Порознь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Time Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14155) by rosa_acicularis. 



_…а раз красный огонек мигает, то значит «идет запись», если я всё верно помню, а так как помню я почти наверняка всё верно, то есть все шансы, что ты это смотришь.  
Отлично. Дивно. Чудненько.  
Так вот, Роза, пока я еще не изменился… здесь всякая всячина — всякая важная всячина — о которой тебе придется помнить, пока меня не будет. То есть нет, прости, не так. Я никуда не денусь. Ты просто какое-то время не сможешь меня видеть. Но мы же оба знаем — мы ведь знаем, Роза? — что если что-нибудь не видно, это совсем не значит, что этого чего-то вовсе нет.  
Да и потом — подумаешь, всего три месяца! Что такое три месяца в масштабах вселенной? Я вернусь так быстро, что ты даже не успеешь заскучать.  
Хотя я никуда и не уйду, конечно.  
Ну ладно, часы всё тикают, времени терять нельзя, так что давай к делу. Самое ___

___**первое:**_  
Грязь. Комья и комья грязи, чавкающей под ногами. Грязь на подоле ее платья, на чулках, под ногтями. Густая липучая дрянь, которая не отдиралась, сколько бы она ни скоблила и ни ковыряла свои ботинки, и, несмотря на ледяную каменную ступеньку и стылый осенний воздух, она чувствовала, как за шиворот ей медленно сползает капелька пота.  
— Гадская грязь, — бормотала Роза, тыкая в подошву заостренной палочкой. Палочка сломалась, и она швырнула ее на землю. — Гадская палка. — Она подобрала другую и снова занялась своим делом. На глаза ей, выскользнув из-под шпилек, упало еще несколько прядей волос. Она сморщила нос. — Гадское, отвратное столетие.  
Поглощенная скорбным состоянием своих ботинок, Роза не замечала высокого мужчину, на ходу уткнувшегося в книгу, пока он не споткнулся об нее и не рухнул сверху. В скудном вечернем свете видны были только его неясные темные очертания.  
Она вскрикнула от неожиданности.  
— Эй, смотреть же надо!  
Мужчина вскочил и выронил книгу, которую постигла грязная участь в ближайшей луже.  
— О! Прошу прощения, я не… Я ничего не… — Он умолк и нахмурился. — Роза?  
Края губ у нее сами собой поползли вниз, когда он произнес ее имя. «Кое к чему, — подумала она, — привыкнуть невозможно».  
— Это я виновата, мистер Смит, мне не следовало здесь сидеть. Прямо у вас на пути.  
Она собралась было подняться, но он остановил ее, неопределенно-умиротворяюще махнув рукой.  
— Нет, нет. Хотя да, полагаю, так и есть, но обошлось без пострадавших. — Он проследил за ее взглядом, устремленным на загубленную книгу у него под ногами, и скривился. — Завтрашний урок, сражение на Березине. Хорошо ему досталось. — Он сделал попытку улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла натянутой. — Уверен, мальчики вам будут благодарны.  
Роза не отводила глаз от желтого листка, прилипшего к его левому ботинку. Иной раз было бы гораздо проще, если бы она не видела его лица.  
— Я всё могу отчистить, сэр, если хотите.  
Он наклонился и, ухватив двумя пальцами корешок, извлёк книгу из лужи. С нее капало. Одна из грязевых капель просочилась между страниц и шлепнулась на носок ее ботинка.  
Она вздохнула.  
— А может и нет.  
Она рискнула бросить взгляд на знакомое _(украденное)_ лицо и уловила непривычную решимость в том, как он на нее смотрел. Он с усилием оттянул обмотанный вокруг шеи толстый шарф.  
— Весьма ненастно в последнее время, не правда ли? — И после секундного молчания уточнил: — Погода.  
— Да, — сказала она. Ступенька была твердой, и она поёрзала. — Ненастно.  
Опять повисло молчание. Его взгляд с ее лица постепенно переместился на дверь у нее за спиной, на школу с ее каменными плитами, лестницами и милями, милями твердых деревянных полов, которые требовалось отмывать со щеткой. Она хотела, чтобы он ушел.  
Смит смущенно кашлянул.  
— Прогуляться вышли?  
«Нет, — не без яда подумала Роза, — кайф словить, в грязи покувыркаться — это ж, как-никак, лесби-стиль начала 20 века. Посмотреть не желаете?» За последние два месяца, когда ради соблюдения приличий то и дело приходилось прикусывать язык, у нее набралась внушительная коллекция непристойно-язвительных замечаний и совершенно опух язык.  
— Да, сэр, — сказала она. Похоже, опять собиралось повиснуть тягостное молчание, и потому она добавила: — Вы тоже?  
— Да, и заодно дочитать, не мог оторваться. — Он держал свою размокшую книгу на весу, и ему на пальто и брюки крапала грязевая капель. — Хотя, возможно, я сглупил, решившись совместить приятное с приятным.  
Роза рассеянно кивнула и мысленно взяла себе на заметку не забыть вечером отчистить грязь с его брюк перед тем, как лечь спать, иначе в прачечной эти пятна от глины никогда не выведут.  
— Возможно, сэр.  
— Вы знаете, — сказал он, — у парадного входа есть скребница. — В его тоне была великодушная снисходительность, которая ей напомнила о женщине, ее начальнице в «Хенрикс», которая называла ее «Рози» и, давая ей инструкции, всегда употребляла только простые и короткие слова. Когда она не ответила сразу, Смит добавил: — Об нее грязь соскоблить гораздо проще.  
— Я знаю, зачем нужна скребница. — Роза прикусила щеку изнутри. — _Сэр_.  
— А, ну да, — сказал человек с лицом Доктора, и вид у него был потерянный. — Да, конечно же знаете.  
Роза смотрела ему в глаза и думала: «Ты мне не нравишься. Я не хочу, чтобы ты мне нравился. Еще один месяц, и он вернется, а ты уйдешь, и совершенно ни к чему, чтобы ты мне нравился, если я не этого хочу». Но открытость и сосредоточенная решимость, ненадолго появившиеся было на его лице, стали вновь сменяться замкнутостью, в углах рта залегли складки, и она вспомнила, что _он-то_ ни в чем не виноват, совсем ни в чем, ни капли.  
Она вздохнула — облачко пара возникло в морозном вечернем воздухе — и уперлась подбородком в ладонь согнутой руки.   
— Мне не позволено пользоваться тем входом, — сказала она, устало улыбнувшись ему краем губ. — Он не для прислуги.  
На щеках у него проступили красные пятна.  
— Да, верно… — Он запнулся. — Конечно, не позволено. То есть, я имею в виду, мне следовало помнить… — Он неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, уставившись в землю. — Я… Коли так, я могу ее для вас похитить.  
Роза изумленно рассмеялась, и ее смех, звонким эхом отразившись от стен, рассыпался по двору.  
— Вы бы украли для меня обувную решетку?  
Он застенчиво усмехнулся.  
— Вообще-то нет. Меня бы, понимаете, застали бы на месте преступления и немедленно уволили…  
— А меня бы без вас вытурили быстрее, чем вы успели бы сказать «нахальная служанка»…  
— И мы бы оба оказались на улице, и глядишь — день еще не кончился, а ботинки у вас уже опять все в грязи. — Он пожал плечами, выглядя совсем мальчишкой. — Стоит ли ради этого чего-то затевать?  
Роза поняла, что усмехается, высунув кончик языка между зубами.  
— Ваша преступная карьера закончилась, даже еще и не начавшись.  
У Смита вырвался ребяческий смешок.  
— Может это и к лучшему. Как-то сомнительно, что я приспособлен для жизни в бегах.  
Улыбка умерла у нее на губах, и он в замешательстве смотрел, как она резко поднялась на ноги и, не отводя глаз от своих ботинок, отступила в сторону, освобождая проход.  
— Простите, сэр. Не буду больше вас задерживать.  
— Да, конечно. То есть… — Он кашлянул и кивнул. Рука его коснулась края шляпы. — Доброго вечера, Роза.  
— Доброго вечера, мистер Смит.  
Она ждала, пока он не прошел по каменным плитам, открыл дверь и закрыл ее за собой. Она стояла в молчании под моросящим дождем, слушая, как он идет в грязной обуви по свежевымытым полам.  
Рука ее безотчетно поднялась к груди, к теплому металлическому диску, спрятанному в кармане у сердца. Это глупо, она знала — держать там что-то настолько драгоценное. Лучше бы ей было оставить это в Тардис, или спрятать у Смита в вещах. У служанок ничего подобного быть своего не может, и если это вдруг найдут…  
Что ж. Значит, она не допустит, чтобы это кто-то нашел.  
Кончиками пальцев она ощущала биение, тепло, волнами расходившееся от карманных часов, что, впрочем, легко могло быть лишь плодом ее воображения. Она с трудом сглотнула и опустила руку.  
— Да ладно, — сказала она с решительным кивком. — Всего-то еще месяц в 1913-м. Пара пустяков.  
Потом сняла ботинки, сорвала с себя чулки и прошла через всю школу к комнатам для прислуги босиком, шокировав по пути сестру-хозяйку, двоих своих напарниц-горничных и большую часть работавших на кухне._ _


End file.
